Waking up to Sunshine
by Crimsonrose3
Summary: 1X2 3X4 5X13 AU and some OC Yoai Both Heero and Duo are finding out how hard to go through high school when you're known as the schools "Gay" couple. Better summary later as i type more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Heero

"Heero!"

Oh no

"Hey Heero. C'mon man!"

Not again.

"Get up already."

Every morning, it's the same thing.

"That's it man. You asked for it!"

Here it comes.

"YRAAAAA!" Thump

"OOFF!!"

Heero opened his eyes to find a skinny American boy with a long brown braid, straddling his waist. A big goofy grin on his heart shaped face. Rays of sunshine that flowed through the large bedroom window right above Heero's bed, made wide violet eyes sparkle. Giving him an almost innocent look.

But Heero knew better. He knew that those eyes that seemed to sparkle with curiosity merely hid the mischievous boy that was deep within.

"Jeeze Duo," Heero said groggily. "Do you have to do that every morning? One of these days my bed isn't going to be able to take it." The springs of the tiny bed squeaked in agreement. He raised a hand to his eyes and rubbed them in an attempt to wipe away the sleep in them.

Duo snorted and gave a little bounce, sending the springs into a high-pitched cry.

"Oh please," he said sarcastically. "Your bed has gone through a lot worse. Remember last 4th of July? I bet those were the best fireworks you've ever seen." He rubbed his leather-clad bottom against Heero's boxer clad waist. The other gasped then moaned in response. Duo's eyes widened in surprise and lifted himself up so as to gaze directly below him. He then gave a lustful look to the other boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Well good morning to you too little guy." He said to Heero's morning stiff member.

With a deep growl, the Asian boy flung the other to the floor. Duo yelped and tumbled onto the carpet, making a whimpering noise all the way. He then glared up at Heero while rubbing his sore bottom.

"What the hell's your problem?" I was only teasing." He curled his feet underneath him in Indian-style and folded his arms across his chest with the cutest pouting look on his face.

"I can't afford to mess around right now," Heero said as he flung his legs over the bed. He ran a hand through his messy tangled bangs. "Odin's just down stairs and I really don't want him coming up here to find you in my pants. Or vice versa." Duo stood up swiftly and placed his hands on his hips.

"You've been out of the closet for a good three year now Heero." Sarcasm seemed to drip from Duo's words. "Even if he found out now I don't think he could do much about it."

"Except maybe disown me." Heero stated in a monotone voice. "Or worse," he shudder. "Send me to live with that bitch of and ex-wife of his." Duo gave a thoughtful look.

"I guess you're right. It's a good thing she married that Dorlin guy. But at the same time I guess she just can't leave your old man alone. She did move close to you and she does send her daughter to the same school we got to." Just then a thought occurred to duo and an Evil smirk crept across his face. "Hey, I just thought of something. If that old woman is your mom, that makes Relena like your sister." A pillow then landed right in duo's face, silencing him with its fluflyness.

"She is NOT in any way related to me. She and her brother were adopted. Thank God for that!" he sighed and folded his arms across his chest. Duo flopped next to his lover on the bed with a slight grunt. Wrapping his arms lovingly around the waist of his koi, the braided boy gazed up into deep cool cobalt blue eyes.

"It's gross how she's totally obsessed with you. She needs to learn to keep her hands off my man." Duo finished this statement by lightly planting a kiss on Heero's pouted lips. But this time the Asian man accepted the gesture instead of pushing away, and kissed back. He slowly opened his lips to allow Duo's tongue to slip into his into his mouth. A low moan escaped his throat as he submitted to the will of his American lover.

The braided boy never ceased to amaze him. No matter where they were, no matter what they did, Duo would always find a way to turn him on. Heero was glad he had found him in this quiet little city. Someone who understood him and wanted to be with him. No girl could ever make him feel this way.

Heero tightened his hand around Duo's soft braid, moaning into their kiss while feeling the silk threads in his grip. Duo responded by wrapping his hands around Heero's neck and playing with the short hairs that grew there. Nothing felt better then this feeling of love and unity to either one.

Heero suddenly froze as he heard the squeak of his bedroom door and the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both boys looked up to see a tall man with short blond hair standing in Heero's door way. Quirking an eyebrow he slowly folded his arms across his chest as the boys gave him a perfect "Deer caught in headlights" expression.

"D-Dad!" Heero stammered as he slowly pulled away from the braided boy that was sitting in his lap.

His father had seen him. The only secret he had ever kept from his father was revealed and now his wonderful little world would be shattered because of it. What would he do with his son now? Would he ship him off to Military camp to try and straighten him out?

___Shitshitshit___ Heero's mind began to race. _Why now? Why did he have to find out now?! …….and why isn't he saying anything?! _

As Heero waited for the worst, he was shocked when his fathers face broke into a smile and he shook his head. Short platinum blond bangs brushed across his forehead and his shoulders shook as he chuckled slightly.

"If you two don't quit fooling around up here, you're gonna be late for school," the tall man said as he gazed at the two shocked boys on the bed. Heero's jaw nearly hit the floor as his smirked and turned to leave.

"If you hurry up and get ready, I'll give you two a lift." He looked over his shoulder at the American boy. "Duo, while your waiting for Heero, I've made breakfast if you'd like some."

Just then, the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon came floating upstairs and Duo found he could resist. A wide grin spread across his face as he stood up and waved goodbye to the still stunned Heero.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Duo looked over the edge of his coffee mug at Mr. Lowe who sat across from him, as they both listened to Heero come thumping down the stairs.

"Christ," The tall Blond man sighed as he stood up from his seat and placed the last few of the dishes in the sink. "You'd think he was stomping on each step to internationally make that sound. My poor floors won't last much longer at this rate."

Duo sighed and closed his eyes, sipping quietly from his steaming mug when Heero came into the room. His chocolate brown hair was in its usual messy state while his clothes were immaculate. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved green shirt, with a jean jacket and his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Well its about time," his father barked from the sink. Heero stiffened noticeably as he set his things down on the kitchen table. He glanced at Duo to see if the boy was equally as nervous but from what he could tell, he was as cool as a cucumber.

"Too bad you missed breakfast son. But that's what you get for not waking up on time. At least Duo here enjoyed it!" He walked the braided boy stopping to ruffle his hair, nearly drowning him in his steaming coffee mug. He then strode over to one of the cabinets and began to rummage thought it. "But don't worry. I'm not gonna let you go hungry." He tossed a shinny package to his son then smiled at them both. Heero muttered a thanks and shoved the pack of pastry tarts into his bag.

"Alright then," the older man began to pull on his thick leather jacket and patted his pockets, looking around the room. "Just give me a second to find my keys and we'll get going to school."

Heero watched as his father walked out of the kitchen while whistling a happy little tune. He then reached over and tapped Duo on the arm, pulling him out of his own musings, fixing him with a stern look. Duo simply quirked an eyebrow.

"What did Odin say to you?" Heero whispered referring to his father. Duo gave him a confused look

"What do you mean?"

"About what happened in my room! Did he ban you from the house? Did he threaten to kill you? What?!"

"He didn't say anything." Duo shrugged. "Although we did talk about the new book he's writing. And let me tell you, he is NOT good at writing romantic scenes. I told him he should stick to science fiction." Heero gave his boyfriend an odd look but allowed him to continue. "So I gave him some pointers and he was so pleased, that he's asked me to help him write a few scenes." Duo smiled while Heero just stared at him in awe.

"You gave my dad romance tips… He accepted them…and he wants MORE later?" That was twice in one day that Heero's jaw hit the floor. The violet eyed boy nodded then rested his elbows on the table while playing the tip of his braid.

"Yep, and he said that when it gets published, he would list my names as one of the writers. Or at least dedicate it to me."

"I don't believe this," Heero groaned as he buried his face in his hands. He then heard the happy whistling again as his father walked back into the kitchen, twirling a set of keys around his finger.

"Ok boys! Let get rollin!"

Heero nervously drummed his fingers against his knees trying to keep his mind on the houses that whizzed by the car window. He was dimly aware Duo and his father singing along with the radio in the background. Duo was matching very note, while Odin proved to them all once again that he was completely tone-deaf. But you would surly have given him an "A" for effort.

Normally, Heero would demand that his father give up and remain silent, but today, he had other things on his mind. He took a chance to glance at the older man sitting next to him, who was staring right back at him with a big smile on his face. Heero quickly looked away, back out the window and decided that that was the best place to hold his attention at the moment.

Duo looked back and forth between father and son, thinking what he should say next if anything at all. He settled for slumping back into his seat and humming the rest of the song, doing his best to ignore the situation.

Not long after, Odin turned into the long drive way that stretched out in front of the school. A long two story building stood in front of them with a banner going across the front door. Something about the football teams latest victory or something like that.

"Ok here we are." The man said as he came to a stop and put the car in park. "And with a good 10 minutes to spare."

"Thanks Mr. Lowe," Duo said as he stepped out of the car door. He then noticed that Heero hadn't made a move to get out. He stepped close to the window, "Hey, you coming Heero?" The Japanese boy gazed up into his lovers eyes and smiled.

"You go a head" the boy said quietly. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to ask Odin something." Duo just nodded in understanding and began his accent of the stairs to the school. Heero watched as he went before turning his attention back to his father, fixing him with confused look.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

Odin gave his son a puzzled look "About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Heero had an annoyed tone in his voice. He didn't like it when people tried to play dumb with him or beat around the bush. It only wasted his and their time. "I know you saw us this morning. Aren't you going to say something? Are you just going to pretend it didn't happen? Just sit there and ignore the fact that you saw your son kissing another boy? Or are you seething inside, waiting for just the right moment to let it out because you're disappointed in your son?" he stopped and took a deep breath, not realizing he was slightly panting. The whole time his father just stared at him, with a neutral expression.

"Heero, do you love Duo?"

The younger man choked on his next words, nearly forgetting them completely. He wasn't quite sure he heard the older man correctly.

"W-what did you say?"

"Do you love him?" Odin asked him again in the same neutral tone. Heero took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together in his lap

"What are you talking about…," he whispered nervously and turned his gaze away, only to have his face pulled back to stare straight into this fathers stern face.

"I want you to look me in the eye and say it Heero."

This was it. His future depended on this one answer, and there was only one Heero could give. He didn't know or even care what happened to him now, as long as his father knew the truth. There was a long pause before Heero looked his father in the eyes and spoke.

"Dad, I love Duo Maxwell. I always have and always will, and nothing and no one will ever change that." Heero never took his eyes off his fathers face as he awaited the rage that would spill from his lips. So needless to say he was quite surprised to see a warm smile spread across the older mans features.

"Then I see no problem," the older man said softly. Observing the surprise on his sons face, Odin sighed and continued. "look Heero, I don't care who you fall in love with. As long as you treat them right and they do the same for you. I don't care if it's a man or a woman or if their white or black. Did you really think I would really think I would be so judgmental of my own son?" Heero blushed slightly and gave a his father a look of embarrassment..

"I honestly didn't know." He said quietly.

"Heero, you should know that I'll always love you, no matter what choices you make. Its your life, and you're the one running the show. And even if I did object to something like this, you should always be proud of your choices and don't let what others think bother you." Odin gently patted the other boy on the shoulder. "Besides, I kind of like Duo myself. He's great to have around and always seems to be so cheerful. You were such a lonely quiet boy when your mom and I split up. But ever since Duo showed up, you've been letting more and more of your feelings slip out." Odin smiled at Heero and he did the same.

"Thanks" Heero said as he opened the car door and stepped out. "I'll see you later this after noon." Odin gave the boy a smile and a wink. Heero smile to his father and waved good bye, watching his fathers car drive away. With a sigh, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to climb the stairs to school. It seemed as if the day was starting to look up already.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. Been really busy with life stuff Quit my job, so i spent most of my time looking for another one. P If only i could make a living off of Fanfic writing.

Thanks to all that have watched this story and given such nice comments Its very encouraging!

Chapter 3

"I must say, that is one cute ass

Chapter 3

"I must say, that is one cute ass."

Quatre felt a warm blush flash across his face as he dropped his hands from his locker to cover his said 'ass'. He whirled around quickly to find Duo with a wind grin on his face and devilish glint in his eyes.

"Duo!" Quatre breathed in relief. "Don't say things like that so loud." He whispered as he continued to rummage through his locker for his books.

"Sorry Q," Duo chuckled as he joined his friend at the row of lockers and twisted in his own combination. "I just couldn't resist commenting on your cute little butt in those pants"

Quatre's blush deepened as he fumbled for his note book in his locker, trying to conceal his red face behind the metal door.

"What are you doing looking at his butt Maxwell?" A deep nasally voice came from behind Duo as he whirled around to meet narrowed cobalt eyes.

"Heero!" the braided boy exclaimed giving his own deep blush. "What did your say? Is he gonna mail you off?" Duo clutched tightly to Heero's arm, worry etched into his face.

"Now now, don't try to change the subject." Heero said as he detangled himself from Duo's grip.

"What's he talking about?" Quatre asked as he closed his locker. Heero sighed and began to twirl his combo into his own locker.

"I came out of the closet today with my dad." The blond boy gasped but Heero ignored it and turned to Duo, smiling. "Its ok though. He said he supports any decision I make." The braided boy laughed and threw his arms around Heero's waist.

"That's great," he cheered. "Now we don't have to tiptoe around your dad anymore!"

"That may be," Heero said as he began to unwrap Duo's arms once again from around him. "But we still gotta keep it low while we're in school. People here's aren't as open minded as Odin or our friends."

"FAG!"

The boys turned from their lockers to gaze at two passing seniors in Jock uniforms. One carried a football in his arms, displaying the fact he was the quarter back of the school team. A blond buzz cut, huge muscled arms; they were every cheerleaders dream.

"Fuckin queer nuts is what they are." The football holding jock said as he walked off with his friend down the hall. Loud laughter followed as they pointed at the other boys.

Heero's anger was shot. He had been prepared for any kind of comments and discrimination that would be thrown at him when he chose which way he would swing, but for them to say that to his lover, in front of him and in front of others, was completely unforgivable. He was just about to take action and pound the boys into bloodied pulps when Duos soft hand reached out to touch his shoulder. He looked back to see a mischievous grin on the Americans face.

"Hey, Heero, let me handle this ok." Heero gave his lover a skeptical look but nodded and watched as he approached the football holding jock. He was casually leaning against a locker as he talked to one of the many blond cheerleaders. She giggled at a random comment and replied with "Oh my God! Like no way". The typical words of the typical cheerleader. As Duo came up from behind the older boy, he noticed that the name on the back of his Jersey said Billy. The braided boy smirked as he snuck up on his prey.

"Hey baby. How's it going," Duo purred as he wrapped his arm around Billy's and began to trace little shapes on his shoulder.

"What the hell?! What the fuck are you doin on me you fag." Billy tried to shove the said boy off his arm but duo wouldn't relent.

"Oh c'mon baby you don't have to be like that. You said you would only call me that in bed." Duo nuzzled the jocks arm as he said his words.

"Get the hell off me you fag! I didn't do nuthin with you." The cheerleader gave a disgusted look at the two as Duo's hands began to come up in Billy's shoulders.

"Oh baby you were wonderful last night by the way. It was just right. You gave me he best ever. Although I wish next time that you would go a little easier on me. My ass is still sore." Duo whined the last words. He then looked at the girl and grinned. "Who is this Billy baby? Does she wanna play with us next time too? If she wants she can be both bottom and top as long as she's willing to wear a strap on."

The cheerleader gasped as her face turned bright red with anger. She brought her hand sharply across Billy's face, leaving a handprint. She then stormed off down the hallway; her pompoms making a swish noise the entire way.

The jock stood there a little dazed as he watched her go. Duo smiled as he noticed a few of the other football players' snicker from the corner of the hallway.

"Now I must say Billy my lad, that was quite fun." Duo patted the other boy on the shoulder and smiled. He then reached between the jocks legs and squeezed lightly. He was quite surprised to find that the older boy was quite hard and winced softly as Duo's hand squeezed. But whether it was from Duos actions or the fact he got off on the cheerleaders slap was unknown. He then whispered into his ear oh so seductively.

"Revenge is oh so sweet Billy Baby." The braided boy then skipped back down the hall to his friends, leaving the poor football player to slump against the wall in a daze.


End file.
